Report 348
Report #348 Skillset: Tracking Skill: TreeHunter/MountainHunter Org: Paladins Status: Completed Apr 2010 Furies' Decision: Climbing and clinging is faster with Treehunter. Scale is already faster with MountainHunter. Problem: Being able to climb trees, dive, and scale are all abilities granted in Environment. In Tracking, they are simply redundant. DeepseaHunter has the added bonus of swiftswiming but TreeHunter and MountainHunter are both still lacking something unique. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add the ability to SEIZE and SHOVE to TreeHunter like it is for Monkey in Totems. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add the burrowing abilities to MountainHunter. Or even take away the scaling and give burrowing instead. (From comments: Alternatively, add digging to MountainHunter.) 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Both solutions 1 and 2 Player Comments: ---on 4/8 @ 04:14 writes: Fine by me, except for the taking out of scaling. Scaling isn't a huge combat related skill, so it wouldn't unbalance anything to leave it in, but it's nice to have. Tracking is an amazingly useful skill for questing, especially for younger folks who don't know to learn Environment. Scaling is sort of a flavor/questing ability (Snow Valley leaps to mind), so leave it in to keep the questing utility. I'd say solution 1, preferably. ---on 4/9 @ 16:51 writes: Well, I just came up with burrow because it's unique from the Environment skillset. Feel free to suggest any other simple ideas for MountainHunter so it won't be an identical clone of Mountaineering. ---on 4/10 @ 03:21 writes: I kind of like burrowing, but I'm just saying that we shouldn't pull scaling from the skill. Or what about giving them the ability to dig? It might be a big too unfair, but what about giving the dog the skill to dig for pits and stuff? It would cut down on shovels or dig enchantment charges. Trackers need to dig possibly more than anybody else, and it makes some flavor sense too to have the dog be able to dig you a hole. ---on 4/10 @ 03:21 writes: Er, strike the dig enchantment thing, got turned around with what a pit took. Cut down on shovels, then. ---on 4/10 @ 03:23 writes: Sorry for the triple comment, sent the comment by mistake. ...Cut down on shovels, then. Especially given the fact that trackers are already so commodity heavy (taking spikes and comms for all of the traps), it would be nice to take away one thing that they currently have to spend comms on. (Making shovels.) ---on 4/10 @ 05:51 writes: Ooo, that sounds pretty good. I can agree with dig. Saves 3 iron every 57 months, whee! (Also, I have no idea why spikepits use iron...) ---on 4/10 @ 07:51 writes: And for everybody that's ever watched a dog dig, it makes sense. Something like "You crouch down and command your to dig a pit. He eagerly sets about the task, dust flying between his hind legs as he creates a deep pit." Just create a way to dig your pit without needing a shovel that has a possibility of breaking on top of what the pit already costs. ---on 4/29 @ 23:08 writes: Treehunter stuff seems fine, I'm not really sure what having the dog dig pits for you has to do with mountaineering though?